koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 36: The Outback
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 35: Iguazu Falls | nextseason = Survivor ORG 37: Tanzania }}Survivor: The Outback, also stylized as Survivor: The Outback- Make Your Mark, is the thirty-sixth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. The Outback started off as a slow season, but excelled in the post merge thanks to its power shifts and shocking blindsides. The season featured a cast of wild characters, strong leaders, and strategic masterminds. Despite being a season full of underdog and redemption arcs, in the end, the winner was crowned in a landslide based on their all around excellent gameplay and mastering of the "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast" characteristics. In summary, the season began as one of the worst, but quickly turned around and became one of the greater Koror ORG newbie seasons. The season was announced on February 4th, 2018, as a part of Koror ORG's 4th anniversary. *'Make Your Mark'- This season, the castaways will be given the ability to shape their fate, by voting pre-season on which on twists to come into play, and the overall structure of the game. Other decisions will also be introduced during the contestants' time in the game. Some of the twists and gameplay mechanics the contestants decided on include: **'Tribe Designations'- On Day 0, the contestants were given the option of choosing their tribes by selecting from a group of boomerangs. They also chose the number of tribes (3) for the season in their applications, with a 61% vote. **'Redemption Ridge'- Following the first tribal council, the players were informed that they had decided on a second chance twist in their applications. With 45% of the vote, Redemption Ridge won. When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to the Ridge, where he will fend for himself during his entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the Ridge, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing will return to the main game and will continue their pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. **'Schoolyard Pick'- On Day 6, the players' decision for their method of swapping tribes was revealed. With 33% of the vote, a Schoolyard Pick style swap won. The players then competed in a reward challenge to earn the title of team captain. The captain with the higher score would not only get to choose their team first, but also win an idol clue for their new adversaries. **'Mutiny'- On Day 13, the contestants were offered the choice of staying on their current tribe, or switching to the other tribe. Their choice was to be kept secret until the reveal of the new tribes. If too many people switched, a regular tribe swap would take place instead. **'End Game'- The players voted before the season whether they wanted to compete for a Final Two or Final Three end game. 61% of the cast voted for a Final Three, and the news was given to the remaining players at the Final 4 tribal council. *'Double Elimination'- On Day 22, the merged castaways were subjected to a Double Elimination, where the tribe was divided into two groups of five and two castaways would be eliminated through two separate Tribal Councils on a single night. One immunity winner would be crowned for each tribe, and idols or other items could be handed off across "tribal" lines. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at its respective main camp. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *The idea for the Make Your Mark twist comes from Suitman's Survivor Wiki. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Koror" **'Episode 2-' "Mateusz" **'Episode 3-' "Edvin" **'Episode 4-' "Matthew" **'Episode 5-' "Nico" **'Episode 6-' "Jessica" **'Episode 7-' "Gloria" **'Episode 8-' "Minnie" **'Episode 9-' "Mateusz" **'Episode 10-' "Edvin" **'Episode 11-' "Jonas" **'Episode 12-' "Jared" **'Episode 13-' "Minnie" **'Episode 14-' "Minnie" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Trey Category:Seasons Hosted by Lex Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Oceanic Seasons Category:Seasons with 3 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:Survivor: The Outback Category:Seasons with a Schoolyard Pick Category:Seasons with a Mutiny Category:Seasons with a Split Merge Tribal